In modern passenger aircraft it is desirable to provide the flight attendants with access to a computer terminal. Access to a computer terminal not only allows the flight attendants to perform many of their present tasks more efficiently, but it also allows the flight attendants to provide additional services. For example, a computer terminal could be used to either regulate or to check the status of various aircraft systems such as the cabin lighting or the amount of potable water on board. Other potential uses of an onboard computer terminal include information storage and retrieval pertaining to airline flight schedules, status of connecting flights, present inventory of food and beverage, as well as on board sales of beverages. In the future, the computer terminal could be tied into individual monitors located at the passengers seats.